


Same

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Talon!Damian AU [11]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They will not come for you. I will protect you. Now, sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same

**Author's Note:**

> Cass read Damian’s body language, that’s how she knew what was wrong. I don’t know her whole history so I kind of guessed. But whatever it was I imagined she could relate to Damian and his trials in this ‘verse. Bruce finds them in the morning, Damian still sleeping in her arms. She probably then carried him down to the breakfast table.

They always thought he fell right to sleep. After they tucked him in, kissed his forehead. After they lingered for a few seconds, then tiptoed out of the room and closed the door softly behind them.

He never did.

He watched as the moon shift into view through his window. Watched it danced through the sky, as he sat with his back against the corner, a knife in his hand. Watching. Always watching.

Owlman was going to come back. He was going to break in. He was going to slaughter _everyone_. He was going to take Damian back.

Damian wasn’t safe.

But he…he couldn’t tell the others. Because they’d done enough. They had already run themselves thin, taking care of him in his weak state. Jumping over Gotham searching for Owlman. Looking for any retribution they could deliver on Damian’s behalf.

He wasn’t going to take their rest from them too.

The wind blew, and the house creaked. Damian jumped, holding the knife out in front of him, reaching for the one still in his belt. He held the position for a few seconds before sighing. Slumping back against the wall.

False alarm.

But what did his father say? What did Richard or Jason or even Miss Stephanie say? As they sat by his medical bed, as they held his hand and told him to sleep. As they locked doors and windows. As they closed the blinds and made sure their own weapon was close at hand.

_Better safe than sorry._

He closed his eyes. It would be brief, his little nap. But effective enough. Give enough rest that the others, his…his _family_ , wouldn’t notice.

It was a minute or two later, when the house groaned again.

But Damian knew it wasn’t just the house. It was his bedroom door.

His eyes flashed open, muscles tight, blade extended far past his curled up knees. Ready, he was ready. He could take Owlman down. He had no fear. He had no-

“Hello.”

It was Cassandra.

She was in a simple loose shirt and shorts. Hair mused in a way only a pillow could do it. Damian instantly floundered in his response. He couldn’t think of a justification. He couldn’t think of a real reason to give as to why he was sitting in the corner, as opposed to lying in bed.

Cassandra blinked at him. Once. Twice. Glanced at the bed, blinked again. She looked back at Damian.

“Okay.” She whispered.

“O…kay?” Damian breathed back, dropping the knife. It clattered for a moment before bouncing onto the carpet.

“Okay.” She repeated, stepping into the room. Titus ducked around her legs, obviously taking her movement as a signal. He tottered over to Damian’s form, licking gently at his bowed face. Cassandra sat on Damian’s other side, kicking the knife away as she lowered and gently took Damian’s hand. “I get it.”

“You…you do?” Damian asked.

“I was like you…once. Once I was…forced to be a monster…too.” Cassandra smiled. “I had a…a mentor who I was…was frightened of. Even after I came to Gotham.”

Damian hardly believed it. And he knew Cassandra could see that.

She tilted her head to the right. Gripped Damian’s hand tighter and pulled him forward. He resisted only slightly. Repressed every muscle memory he had to lash out. She…she was family and he didn’t want to _hurt her_.

She manhandled him into her lap, situating him so his back was against her chest. She held him firmly, arms crossed across his torso, cheek leaning against his head.

“They will not come for you.” She promised sweetly, running her hand comfortingly up and down his bicep. She pursed her lips, shook her head in disappointment at her phrasing, as Titus settled next to them. “I will protect you.” She tried instead. Squeezed his chest. Kissed his temple. Damian leaned into her touch. Took a long, slow exhale. Let his eyes droop. “Now, sleep.”

And for once, Damian did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Talon!Damian stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/search/talon%21damian)   
> 


End file.
